Super Mario's Time Machine
Super Mario's Time Machine is a Wii, DS, 3DS Game Made by EdZilla Productions and Published by Nintendo. It includes a 2-D and 3-D Gameplay since there are 2 Marios this time with 2 Luigis, 2 Princesses, and 2 Bowsers all from a different time. Plot Main Story After, what happen in Super Mario 3D Land, Bowser is seen watching TV but all that was on was commercials with Mario. (Only to Make Him Angry) But Bowser sees a Super Mario Bros. Commercial and tries to remember what happened back then, but makes him even Angrier. Then Bowser has an idea to travel back in time to destory Mario, so the Future would change. Meanwhile, the Mario Brothers and Princess Peach were celebrating Mario's Birthday when Bowser kidnaps the Princess and Toad again. Bowser told Mario and Luigi his plan and to watch out. Then, Bowser went back in time with Peach and Toad and it seem the Future was doomed. Luckily, Professer E. Gadd was visiting the castle so the Marios asked him for help. Lucky for them, he recreated the Warp Zone Time Machine and allowed them to use to save time. Back in 1985, A Classic Mario and A Classic Luigi were about to save the Princess for the first time when the Modern Mario Bros. were transported at the same time and they crashed into each other. The Modern Bros. see the the Classic Bros. and knew they were at the right point of time. They tell the Classic Mario Bros. what is happening and deicided to work together to save the Past, Present, and Future. Later, Classic Mario beats Classic Bowser... well, a fake version of himself. And that's when Mario finds Classic Toad saying "Thank You Mario, But Your Princess is in Another Castle." Classic Mario gets Annoyed. Soon after that, Modern Mario beats a fake version of Modern Bowser and saves Modern Toad. "Thank You Mario, But-" Modern Mario threw Modern Toad against the wall. Easily Pissed over the years. Soon, the Princesses were recused by the Bros, Classic and Modern. But, the Marios knew it wasn't over, he explained that the Bowsers were time traveling in order to kill the Classic Bros so the future is the way they wanted. They said unless we find the Bowsers' Fortess hidden somewhere in time, the Kingdom was doomed. Then, a Mushroom Retainer wanted to give Classic Mario a hammer and by the look of his eye, Classic Mario had an idea. By the time they got inside in time machine, Classic Mario messed up the Controls which took them to an era where the Fortess was. Soon, they found the Bowsers got in a battle with them. Angry, the Bowsers decided it time to tell the Modern Bros and Classic Bros their true form. Later at the Time Vortex, they find that the Bowsers had collided into a computer virus known as Bowser Virus AKA Bowser's True Form. And there was one thing left to do. Modern and Classic Mario collided into Mario Megabyte and Modern and Classic Luigi collided into Cellular Luigi to destroy Bowser Virus. Soon, the Bowsers were defeated and landed in a Time in the Future where every being of the Mushroom Planet inculding the Old Mario Bros flew to Planet Earth (Mario's Home Planet) because the Mushroom World was about to face the Black Hole Apocalypse. Back in the Present, they were finally celabrating Modern Mario's Birthday in peace. The Modern Bros say their good byes as the Classic Bros go back to their own time. Gameplay Classic Mario Gameplay involves side-scrolling action, allows Mario to breath underwater, and when attacked by a enemy kills you or turn you into Small Mario when the Player has a power-up like in the game Super Mario Bros. Classic Mario can use power-ups but only the Super Mushroom, Fire Flower, Cape Feather, and a Starman. Classic Mario have the abilities to only jump, Swim, run, shoot fireballs, fly, and spin jump. Modern Mario Gameplay involves 2D/3D action, will have an air meter when underwater, and have a life meter like in the game Super Mario Galaxy. Modern Mario can also use power-ups but only Fire Flowers, Ice Flowers, Wing Caps, and a Starmen. Modern Mario have the abilities to jump, swim, run, shoot fireballs, shoot iceballs, fly, punch, kick, do double jumps, do triple jumps, do long jumps, do back flips, and do somersaults. Wii Controls Classic Controls Control Pad *Left and Right: Move *Down: Duck Other Buttons *2: Jump, Swim *1: Run, Shoot Fire, Fly, Eat, (Yoshi Only) Spray Water, (F.L.U.D.D. Only) Carry/Throw Items *Shake: Spin Jump Modern Control *Control Stick: Move, Move Camera (When holding C) *A: Jump, Swim *B: Run, Punch, Fly, Shoot Fire, Shoot Ice, Eat, (Yoshi Only) Spray Water, (F.L.U.D.D. Only) *Z: Duck *Pointer: Aim Fire, Aim Ice, Aim Tongue, (Yoshi Only) Aim Water (F.L.U.D.D. Only) *C: Camera Action *Shake: Spin, (Star Spin) Throw Items Other Controls *Minus: Show Controls *Plus: Show Menu DS Controls Classic Controls Control Pad *Left and Right: Move *Down: Duck Other Buttons *B/Y: Jump, Swim *A/X: Run, Shoot Fire, Fly, Eat, (Yoshi Only) Spray Water, (F.L.U.D.D. Only) Carry/Throw Items *Tap: Spin Jump Modern Controls Control Pad: Move, Move Camera (When holding L) *B: Jump *A: Punch, Fly, Throw Items *Y: Run *X: Spin *R: Duck *L: Camera Action *Tap: Shoot Fire, Shoot Ice, Eat, (Yoshi Only) Spray Water (F.L.U.D.D. Only) Other Controls *Select: Show Controls *Start: Show Menu 3DS Controls Classic Controls Control Pad *Left and Right: Move *Down: Duck Other Buttons *B/Y: Jump, Swim *A/X: Run, Shoot Fire, Fly, Eat, (Yoshi Only) Spray Water, (F.L.U.D.D. Only) Carry/Throw Items *Tap: Spin Jump Modern Controls Circle Pad: Move, Move Camera (When holding L) *B: Jump *A: Punch, Fly, Throw Items *Y: Run *X: Spin *R: Duck *L: Camera Action *Tap: Shoot Fire, Shoot Ice, Eat, (Yoshi Only) Spray Water (F.L.U.D.D. Only) Other Controls *Select: Show Controls *Start: Show Menu Power ups Classic Power-ups *Super Mushroom Like in the older games, you can grow twice your size and you can survive a hit. *Fire Flower You get the ability to shoot fire. *Cape Feather You can fly, get enemies with your cape, and use it as if you had a propeller mushroom. *Starman You have invincibilty. Modern Power-ups *Fire Flower Can shoot balls of fire *Ice Flower Can freeze enemies with snowballs *Wing Cap It is a lot like the Cape Feather. *Starmen You have invincibilty Other Power-ups *Coin 100 coins=1-up *1-up Mushroom Gives you an extra chance before you get a game over *Star Coin Unlocks Classic and Modern Luigi, and the Secret Original Era. *Barrel Coin Unlocks Hard Mode. *Grand Star Corner Piece Takes you to the next Time Period and takes you to the Boss when you have all 5 Corner Pieces from an Era *Grand Star Center Piece Can only get on boss fights and connects the Corner Pieces *Grand Star Takes you to the next Era Super Transformations Classic Transformations *Classic Small Mario/Luigi *Classic Super Mario/Luigi *Classic Fire Mario/Luigi *Classic Raccoon Mario/Luigi *Classic SuperStar Mario/Luigi Modern Transformations *Modern Regular Mario/Luigi *Modern Fire Mario/Luigi *Modern Ice Mario/Luigi *Modern Wing Mario/Luigi *Modern SuperStar Mario/Luigi Ultra Transformation *Mario Megabyte/Cellular Luigi Hard Mode If the Player gets all the Star Coins and beats the Game, it will unlock the Hard Mode where Goomba turn into Buzzy Beeties, Enemies are faster, Classic Mario's Time Limit is shorter, and Modern Mario's Health is shorter. Time Periods In the Game, you must travel through time since 1985. The Warp Zone Time Machine is powered by Grand Stars and when you start the game you will have 1 Grand Star. But, Bowser ripped them to pieces and scattered them all over each era and the only way to get each piece is to complete all the levels of each era as both Classic and Modern Mario. In some Periods, Classic Mario can ride Classic Yoshi who can only eat, spit, and use power from the shell it eats, Modern Mario can ride Modern Yoshi who can eat, flutter jump, spit, and throws eggs it makes, or Modern Mario can use F.L.U.D.D. or Classic Mario can use F.L.U.D.D. Prototype to get past certain obstacles. Good Classic Era Era Hub: A Familliar Plain with Trees, Hills, and Fences. #World 1 (Super Mario Bros.) #Grass Land (Super Mario Bros. 3) #Yoshi's Island (Super Mario World) #First Floor Paintings (Super Mario 64) #South Isle Delfino (Super Mario Sunshine) Rival Arena: Top of Whomp's Fortess (Super Mario 64) Boss Arena: World 1 Castle (Super Mario Bros.) Good Modern Era Era Hub: A Grassland that features Tall Mushroom Hills and Flowers. #World 1 (New Super Mario Bros.) #The Terrace (Super Mario Galaxy) #World 1 (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) #World 1 (Super Mario Galaxy 2) #World 1 (Super Mario 3D Land) Rival Arena: Airship Koopa (Super Mario 3D Land) Boss Arena: World 1 Castle (Super Mario 3D Land) Bad Classic Era Era Hub: A Familliar Castle Wall with Dead Trees in it. #World 8 (Super Mario Bros.) #Dark Land (Super Mario Bros. 3) #Valley of Bowser (Super Mario World) #Top Floor Paintings (Super Mario 64) #North Isle Delfino (Super Mario Sunshine) Rival Arena: Tiny-Huge Island Cave (Super Mario 64) Boss Arena: Classic Bowser's Castle (Super Mario Bros.) Bad Modern Era Era Hub: A Lava Filled Area with a Castle Wall. #World 8 (New Super Mario Bros.) #The Garden (Super Mario Galaxy) #World 8 (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) #World 6 (Super Mario Galaxy 2) #World 8 (Super Mario 3D Land) Rival Arena: Bowser Airship (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) Boss Arena: Modern Bowser's Castle (Super Mario 3D Land) Broken Time Machine Era Era Hub: World 1 Warp Zone (Super Mario Bros.) #The Overthere #Purgatory Stairs #The Underwhere #The Minus World #Castle Negative Bowser Rival Arena: Planet Reswob (Bowser's Personal Planet) Boss Arena: Clock Worm Hole Secret Original Era Era Hub: Mario Bros. Plumbing/Apartment #Construction Site (Donkey Kong) #Brooklyn Zoo (Donkey Kong Jr.) #Stanley's Greenhouse (Donkey Kong 3) #New York City (Donkey Kong '94) #Empire State Tower (Donkey Kong '94) Rival Arena: Buzzbee Hive Boss Arena: Top of Kong Tower (Donkey Kong '94) Mushroom Castle The Mushroom Castle is the Main Hub of the Game. There, you can switch characters, you can buy items, do missions, learn how to play, and use the Warp Zone Time Machine. And if you get 5 Grand Stars, you find a hammer so you can go to the Broken Time Machine Era. Challenges At one point trying to complete the game, Professer E. Gadd, Modern and Classic Toad will give you task you must complete before going to the next time period. Completing a Task can help you in later time periods like if you have a Task to collect fruit, it means Yoshi's on the next time period or if you need to collect water, it means F.L.U.D.D. is on the next time period. Characters Playable Characters The Bros. themselves *Modern Mario *Modern Luigi (Mulitplayer, Unlockable) *Classic Mario *Classic Luigi (Mulitplayer, Unlockable) Friendly Helpers Who help the Bros. through Time *Modern Yoshi (Appears on some Time Periods) *Classic Yoshi (Appears on some Time Periods) *F.L.U.D.D. (Modern F.L.U.D.D.) (Appears on some Time Periods) *F.L.U.D.D. Prototype (Classic F.L.U.D.D.) (Appears on some Time Periods) Non-Playable Characters Supporters of the Bros. *Modern Princess *Classic Princess *Modern Toad *Classic Toad *Professer E. Gadd Enemies AKA Bowser Baddies *Goombas *Koopas *Koopa Paratroopas *Firebars *Venus Fire Traps *Piranha Plants *Paragoombas *Buzzy Beetles *Bullet Bills *Monty Moles *Jumping Piranha Plants *Cheep-Cheeps *Pokeys *Podoboos *Bob-ombs *Chain Chomps *Thwomps *Whomps *Sliding Stones *Polluted Piranha Plants *Pokey Sprouts *Dry Bones *Spiky Plants *Wigglers *Goombettles *Urchins *Mega Cheep-Cheeps *Deep-Cheeps *Clampies *Spiny Cheep-Cheeps *Cheep-Cheep Schools *Chomp Pups *Spiky Piranha Plants *Cosmic Clones *Banzai Bills *Lakitu *Spinies *Magikoopas *Hammer Bros *Angry Sun *Mega Moles *Boos *Ball 'n' Chain *Mecha Koopas *Fishbones *Gray Bowser Stautes *Golden Bowser Stautes *Ninjis *Skeeters *Heave Hos *Kab-ombs *Raining Debris *Stretch Plants *Bonecoasters *Blarggs *Magmaarghs *Li'l Cinders *Jack O' Goombas *Li'l Brrrs *Undergrunts *Swaphoppers *Silver Chomps *Boomerang Bros *Barrels *Walking Podoboos *Bouncing Weights *Snapjaws *Nitpickers *Beespies *Buzzbees *Beetles *Creepies *Beebombs *Rappies *Bowbows *Sparks *Golems *Skullmasks Mini Bosses (Rivals) The Guards of the Bosses Main Rivals #Good Classic Era: Whomp King (Super Mario 64) (Classic Bros.) #Good Modern Era: Boom Boom (Super Mario 3D Land) (Modern Bros.) #Bad Classic Era: Big Bad Wiggler (Super Mario 64) (Classic Bros.) #Bad Modern Era: Bowser Jr. (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) (Modern Bros.) #Broken Time Machine Era: Modern and Classic Bowser (Modern and Classic Bros.) #Secret Original Era: Queen Buzzbee (Donkey Kong 3) (Classic Bros.) Hard Rivals #Good Classic Era: Gravel King (Classic Bros.) #Good Modern Era: Boom Bones (Modern Bros.) #Bad Classic Era: Big Bad Wiggler Guts (Classic Bros.) #Bad Modern Era: Zombie Bowser Jr. (Modern Bros.) #Broken Time Machine Era: Modern and Classic Dry Bowser (Modern and Classic Bros.) Bosses Those who hold Center Pieces #Good Classic Era: Fake Classic Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) (Classic Bros.) #Good Modern Era: Fake Modern Bowser (Super Mario 3D Land) (Modern Bros.) #Bad Classic Era: Classic Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) (Classic Bros.) #Bad Modern Era: Modern Bowser (Super Mario 3D Land) (Modern Bros.) #Broken Time Machine Era: Bowser's True Form "Bowser Virus" (Last Boss) (Modern and Classic Bros.) #Secret Original Era: Modern and Classic Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong) (Modern and Classic Bros.) Multiplayer In the Multiplayer, you can have battles, compete in levels, play the Mario Bros. minigame and even play board game versions of each level. Demos The Player has the ability to play demos of previous Mario games. (You must buy the Virtual Console version of the game or earn the amount of coins to buy it at the store to play and complete that game.) Games *Donkey Kong (1981) *Mario Bros (1983) *Super Mario Bros. (1985) *Super Mario Bros. 3 (1990) *Super Mario World (1991) *Super Mario 64 (1996) Category:Games